


Selfie Together

by EZM2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Steve can't figure out how to take a 'selfie'. Luckily Tony is there to help.





	Selfie Together

_**30 Day OTP Challange!** _

_**Day 1: Selfie together.** _

_**Fandom: The Avengers** _

_**Pairing: Steve/Tony** _

* * *

"Ugggh." Steve grunted as he let his head hit the table, allowing his new 'Stark-Phone' to tumble to the table beside his head.

"Problem, Capsicle?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen area behind the table that Steve was now using to take out his frustrations on.

Tony's presence caused Steve to peek up at the genius and mumble "I created an Instagram."

The billionaire's interest was officially piqued at this statement as he came to sit beside the blonde, with a steaming cup of coffee.

"You did what?" He asked, amusement evident in his tone, this caused the Captain to groan and shove the phone towards Tony.

"I can't figure out how to take a 'Selfie'." He huffed, face still down as he made air quotes around the modern word he didn't quite understand.

The genius had to hide his laughter but it came out an amused snort instead, causing Steve to groan even more. "Relax, Cap." Tony comforted "I'll show you how." He promised in his most sincere voice causing the blonde to look up at him and arch a questioning eyebrow.

"You...will?" He asked, shocked that the genius had time to teach him such trivial things. Tony didn't answer but went to work tapping different things on the touch screen of the phone he had gifted Steve a few days earlier.

Seemingly done with what he was doing he slid the phone back to Steve with the camera open, pointing to the center button "A Selfie is just a picture of yourself or you and a friend, that you take yourself." He explained, with no snark, which was new for the billionaire.

Steve nodded his understanding as Tony continued "The camera is right here," he said pointing to the top of the phone "Just point it towards you and click," he continued pointing to the button on the screen "This button and it will take as many pictures as you like, until you're satisfied with one." He finished his explanation, watching Steve try out what he had been taught.

After a couple of snaps Steve was smiling, he had gotten the hang of taking his own picture, Tony smiled softly at him and got up to leave. "Well, I'll leave you to it, Cap." He offered as he stood from his seat.

Steve bit his lip shyly "Um, Tony?" He mumbled, causing the genius to arch an eyebrow in his direction as if to say 'What?'.

Steve cleared his throat and asked, "Will you take one...with me?" He asked, his shyness taking over again. Tony grinned and came around to where Steve was sitting and bent down slightly so his face was in sight of the small camera.

Tony grinned mischievously as Steve attempted to position the phone correctly and right before he was able to snap the picture Tony bent down and kissed him firmly on the cheek as he looked straight into the camera.

"Wha...what?" Steve spluttered as he looked at the picture that was just taken, it showed him smiling happily as Tony kissed his cheek.

Steve blushed and bit his lip as he asked: "I shouldn't post this...should I?" He asked, looking up to Tony in confusion.

The genius shrugged and walked towards the elevator throwing a "That would make a great profile picture." over his shoulder as he entered the elevator smirking at a stunned Steve.

And that is why Captain America's first profile picture is of him smiling like an idiot as Tony Stark kissed his cheek happily, poor Pepper had to deal with that PR nightmare.


End file.
